The Warrior is A Child
by cool-kitsune
Summary: A sad short song fic about Young Auron's thoughts when they were nearing Zanarkand. Please R&R! love you all!


The Warrior is A Child

Author's Notes: This is just a short song fic… You know the song? It'd be nice if you'll read the lyrics too. Because it really has meaning. I can relate it to young Auron'… At least I know I do… So I have you review…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, no body in this fic… err… probably the acolyte and random peeps. The song is sung by Gary Valenciano here in our country. Okay?

I RECOMMEND YOU READ THE LYRICS. 

Legend:

'random words'- are character's thoughts

"random words"- are character's speeches…

_Italics- _LYRICS TO SONG

~*~*~*~

"Hey Braska!" Jecht said as he got back to the Travel Agency. "Jeeesh… I wonder why they call this place the 'Calm Lands', when it's crawling with fiends everywhere!!" He looked back at the summoner. "So, where's the kid?"

Braska smiled softly. "Probably out there… looking at the sun set… taking his time…" The summoner looked at the vast land that surrounded the Travel Agency. "I suggest that you don't disturb him… I bet he wants some time to be alone…"

"So… even that guy takes his time… That's a nice discovery…" Jecht said with a smile. 'Probably the kid's thinking about Braska… The guy never stops worrying about him…' He closed his eyes. 'Can't blame him… I'd be thinking too if I'm aware that my best friend will soon die…'

_Lately I've been winning battles left and right_

_But even winners can get wounded in the fight_

Auron just sat silently at the edge of the cliff as he looked at the sun set solemnly. 'Sun set… The sun sets to give way to the moon… and the sun rises again...'He sighed deeply. 'It reminds me of the cycle of death… Sin dies and gives way to a new Calm… but soon enough… Sin comes back again…'

'I may have won a lot of battles in my whole lifetime… People praised me for that… But… just like any normal person here in Spira… I get injured too.' He looked at his own palm and sighed once again. 'I've killed using this hand… killed mercilessly… just for the safety of Braska…' 

_People say that I'm amazing_

_I'm strong beyond my years_

_But they don't see inside of me_

_I'm hiding all the tears_

'People respect me and fear me as if I'm Yevon himself… probably because of my strength… They just misunderstand me. They act as if they know everything that I have experienced… but the truth is… they have no idea what I've been through…' He closed his eyes and remembered the times when he was a warrior-monk.

*flashback* 

"Look! It's Sir Auron! He just came back from the battle between the Sinspawn!" He heard one of the apprentice warrior-monks say.

Auron was in front of the other soldiers and warrior-monks… he was the commander after all… He was the most injured, the most bloodied… but he didn't show anyone any sign of pain.

"Sir Auron! Are you alright?" asked one of the acolytes of the temple. "Let me heal you!"

Auron just shook his head slightly. And one of the apprentice warrior-monks said, "Yeah! He won't need that! He's the great Sir Auron! He can withstand any pain! It's because he's so strong! Stronger than any other warrior-monk here in Bevelle!"

*end flashback*

'For all of them, I was just a fighting machine, which was programmed to protect them all… nothing else… When I refused the high priest's daughter's hand in marriage… they forgot all the things I did for them… That's because I'm just a fighting machine… At least Braska thinks differently…'

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down_

'That's right… after that… I ran straight to Braska… my best friend… because I believed that he wouldn't be disappointed in me… And I was right…'

Auron smiled slightly, 'Braska's always been there for me… He never gave up hope… And I admire him for that…'

_They don't know_

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

*flashback*

Little Auron looked down on the ground with teary eyes. His family had been slaughtered by Sin… and he was the only one who survived… People just gave him looks of pity and mercy… nothing else… They didn't help him… nor comfort him…

It was then a few moments later when a blue-haired boy passed by his way. "What happened to him?" Auron heard the boy ask one of the elders.

"His whole family was killed by Sin… poor little thing… to be orphaned at such a young age…" he heard a reply.

'He just asked that… but probably he'll just walk off just like those other people who asked them… He'd probably just leave me alone…'

But his thoughts were proved wrong when the blue-haired boy went towards him and offered to help him. "I'm Braska. You could stay with us if you like… I'm sure my father wouldn't mind… My father likes to help people after all."

Auron looked at the hand extended towards him for a moment. 'I can't believe it…' He didn't only accept the hand, but hugged Braska as well… "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

*end flashback*

'Yes, Braska was always the one who picked me up when I was down. Nobody is as kind as he is. He would always see things in a positive way… not like the way I look at things…'

_I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_Coz deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child_

Auron just looked at the sea below the cliff. 'Some people may see me as a cold-hearted, emotionless person… but they don't know what happens and what thoughts run through my mind whenever I face troubles… They all look up at me… and expect me to protect them… And I do as they expect… I don't want to let anyone down…'

_Unafraid because his armor is the best_

_But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest_

'They look at us guardians and summoners as though we were never tired… as though we were invincible… But we're not… We're human too… we're mere mortals just like everyone… the difference is that we chose the path of conquering Sin… But… they don't care about what happens to the summoner… All they care about is having the Calm again… They even celebrate because a summoner died! No one is ever sad when a summoner dies… They'd just think that there are other summoners who can save them…'

_People say that I'm amazing_

_I never face retreat_

_But they don't see the enemies _

_That lay me at his feet_

'People would be surprised if they suddenly see me walk out of a battle… They know that I fear nothing… But of course that's not true… Just like all the other things I hide… I also hide my fears and anxieties from everyone so that they wouldn't worry… But I really do fear something… and it confuses me more…' 

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down_

_They don't know_

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

_I drop my sword and look up for a smile_

_Coz deep inside this armor_

_Deep inside this armor_

_Deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child_

'Whenever I faint from a fierce blow from an enemy… when I wake up… I look up at a pair of blue eyes and a face that's smiling at me…a person who's glad that I'm awake… Glad that I'm alright… All those things… the person I run to… the person who picks me up and cheers me up… the person who smiles at me even when something is wrong… that's Braska… my best friend… my summoner… And I swore to protect him… with my life… but…'

Auron shook his head. 'But… I really don't want to do so now… We're almost at Zanarkand… We're nearing to his selfless sacrifice… Though it might sound selfish of me… I'd want to stop him… I don't want him to die… He doesn't deserve to die…'

He held his head in his hands as probable tears of regret started flowing down his face. 'Then why? If I don't want him to die so much… why did I have to hurry him so much? Why did I not take my time in getting g him here? Why did I have to give Jecht a hell of a time, telling him to hurry up… if I don't want Braska to die?'

He searched his confused mind for answers to his endless questions… 'Probably because I wanted all of this to end quickly… so that I wouldn't have any further regrets… But now… I'm full of it… Full of those regrets I tried so hard to avoid… Why is it only now that it hit me? Why is it only now that my heart caught up with my mind? Why did I realize only now that my best friend's going to die soon?'

He rubbed his eyes as soon as he realized that he was crying like a child… "I'm such a fool… I'm so hopeless…" he murmured. 

A few minutes later, he stood up. 'I know that when I try to stop him… Braska won't agree with me… He'll still go on with the pilgrimage… Maybe I just want to stop him because he's the only one I can rely on… Maybe because… after all… I need him… In the end… it is I who lost… I'm the loser now…' 

He returned to the Agency and was greeted by Braska. "Auron, come and have dinner with us." 

Auron nodded and sat down at the table with them. "Is there anything wrong, Auron?" Braska asked worriedly as he noticed the youngest guardian was silent… more silent than usual.

"I'm alright… I was just… thinking…" The guardian in red replied.

"Aww, c'mon, Auron! Stop thinking for a while! This is our break!! You gotta enjoy it you know!!" Jecht told him. Auron didn't reply and Jecht continued, "C'mon, kid! I wanna see a smiling face now! We gotta enjoy!"

Auron smiled slightly and thought, 'I guess all I could do is… enjoy this time I have left with them…'

~*~*~*~

At Zanarkand, the party shared some of their stories and experiences in front of the campfire. Still, Auron was silent. 'We're already here… Yevon please… just a bit more time with them… with my friends…' Auron thought as he looked at his two comrades…

When they were about to enter the Ruins of Zanarkand, Auron approached Braska and looked at him with sad eyes. "Auron, don't look at me like that… It makes me want to go back…" Braska said with a sad smile.

Auron then hugged his best friend and summoner and closed his eyes tightly… It was his way of saying, 'Please… don't Braska…"

"It's alright, Auron… Now let's go… before I change my mind…" Braska said as he led the group while Auron was at the rear.

'Braska…' Auron thought sadly…

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down _

_They don't know _

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

_I drop my sword and cry for a just a while_

_Coz deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child_

~*~*~*~

*sniff, sniff* That's gotta be my favorite fan fic that I made… It made me cry when I was writing it… Yevon, I spent two hours writing this down… I chose the song coz it fits Auron so much…

I hope you all liked it… Coz… I liked it so much!! I wonder if I could put my story in my own faves list… Hmmm…

Well then, please review! I'd thoroughly appreciate it!!


End file.
